Temperature probes are needed to measure temperature in harsh environments such as airplane turbines. The exhaust present in airplane turbines is strong, hot, and chemically active. Furthermore, exhaust temperature is expected to increase in future airplane turbines. Currently, metals such as nickel alloys are used to protect probes used in the harsh environment of an airplane turbine. Such probes, however, will have a relatively short life span in future, hotter exhaust applications.